Bulan
by Aira Aura
Summary: She is the hidden moon.. The one who bear the most painful responsibility... (A/N: Please review. I wont have motivation if I did not get any review.. TwT)
1. chapter 1

Tittle : Bulan

Author : AiraAura

Summary : There also a person who share the curse of the Sky Arcobaleno. The one who share half of it for a very long time so the Sky Arcobaleno's can be with their child for a little longer.. No one know about that person except Checker Face and Sepira. The one who hiding under the moon.

Chapter 1: The Hiding 'Moon'

A girl who looks around the age of 18, walking around under the moon light. Even though she looks physically young but her gaze looks like that she already exhausted with her life. The eyes who already going through that hardest hardship that no one ever knew someone can go through. Her wide hazel eyes blinking towards the sky.

"I know… I'm the one who decide this… but..", she put her arms around her body and cried silently. "I miss you guys… I want to be with you all… I'm tired.. And my place… is around you.. ", she moves both her arms towards the sky. "… **langitku** …", she release a white fire towards the sky, her gaze longingly and the tears roll on her face. Her fire dying when it can't reach to the highest peak of the sky.

"…. It's okay…. I will still perform my job… Just for you all.. I already promise to all of you.. Believe me.. Please.. Support me too…" , her body shine before it changing to a little baby, a silver pacifier around her chest. She walk away not noticing the spirits that observe her since the beginning.

 **XXXxxxoooxxxXXX**

A brunnete little boy crying alone under one of the tree at the park. He had scratches on his small face, hands and legs. He just being bullied by several kid a few minutes ago and sobbing by himself. He just want to play together with the other kids but they don't want to and call him stupid and weak. What he do wrong? He never want people to hate him. He never recall making mistake that people would hold grudge to him. He just 8 years old.

"I just want to be friends..", he sobbing. He just want comfort from his mother. It is his fault to not listen to his own mother not to go out without her. His small wide brown eyes widen when suddenly saw a white fire surround him healing all his small injuries. He yelped but stop at the calming feeling of the fire. "It… not hury.. its .. Warm..", he close his eyes smiling. A pair of slender hands pick him up and cradle him in her arms. Even though he notice someone holding him, he did not mind it cause that person is warm. He open his small wide brown eyes only to meet the same pair of brown eyes slightly larger than him.

"Don't worry dear… Everything will going to be okay… I'll be by your side dear.."

He want to replay her but the comfort feeling when something inside him seem to reach and connected with that person stop him. He nuzzle a hear a faint chuckle from that person. He know that this person wont hurt him, wont leave him, he just know. Just before he lull to sleep, he saw that person change her serene expression to a real lonely face.

' _I don't wanna see this person make that face ever_ ', he thought before his world went black.

When he woke up, his little injury all gone not even a scratch of it on his skin and he already at home on his comfy bed. When he ask his mama how he get home. He get answer "A really beautiful lady send Tsu-kun home. She didn't even want to come in to have some tea", Nana wonder. At that time he resolve himself that he will find that person and put a smile to that face.

 **XXXxxxoooxxxXXX**

She walking along the way near the river. She chuckle to herself grimly. " **Sayang** … That little boy look just like you", she stop her step clenching her silver pacifier. "I miss you", she whisper.

 **XXXxxxoooxxxXXX**

A/N : Welp.. I don't even know what im doing right now.. Sooo for little information my OC is a hijab and muslim character. And she is one of the hidden arcobaleno. She is a person who had a very close relationship to all of the SKY bearer. Name and other of her information will reveal if I ever continue this.

Translation :

1)Langitku = my sky

2)Sayang = love, dear n. etc. (depends on situation/words)


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Bulan

Author : AiraAura

Summary : There also a person who share the curse of the Sky Arcobaleno. The one who share half of it for a very long time so the Sky Arcobaleno's can be with their child for a little longer.. No one know about that person except Checker Face and Sepira. The one who hiding under the moon.

 **Chapter 2: Glance**

A small baby with silver pacifier and a moon tatoo under the left eye walking around with her little white rabbit on her head. The baby let her feet moves by itself as she always did it the whole of her entire life. Her blank brown eyes keep watching the sky while her hand on her rabbit 'Usa' while fluffy fur.

"Mist, cloud, sun, lightning, rain, storm and sky~~ and the one who left alone is night and the hidden moon~~ But all of it is needed for another~~", the baby sang to herself quietly. The baby close her eyes tightly "… because… We are all famiglia…"

She sigh to herself and hugging Usa to her chest desperately. Usa the white rabbit nuzzle it nose to her face and she chuckle. The emptiness on her eyes is gone and her face lighten up a bit for her little pet comfort. At least they have each other otherwise they will die out of loneliness, like a rabbit. She blink her eyes when a blur pass in front of her at the speed of light almost make her flying because of the wild wind and her small body state.

"Ehhhhhh?!!!!!!!! Usaaaaaaa!!!!!!", she yell when she realize her pet flying towards the road and a van going to hit her Usa.

He little legs run towards the road nit thinking about her own safety, just to save her one and only company Usa. Her own tiny hands almost caught Usa but her own blank eyes swirl in horror when the van almost near her. She hug Usa tightly in her chest afraid that her only companion will hurt if the van hit Usa. She close her eyes hearing the screech of the van brake realizing her on the road.

But the hit never came…

"Wh.. Wha??", she open her blank eyes and realize an arms warp protectively around her. She looks up and the sight black hair and silver eyes looking down to her and they at the other side of the road. He put her down and throw his tonfa that come out of nowhere towards the van with amazing speed and the van crash to one of the pole.

"For violating the speed rule.. I'll bite you till death", the raven haired boy spoke. The baby almost sweatdrop when she watch the boy beat the hell out of the van driver who is screaming till the driver unconscious. When the boy turn around want to leave the place, she quickly trail him with her tiny legs and Usa in her arms. The boy stop his step and turn around looking down at her.

" **Terima kasih** , onii-san", she tilt her head to side earning 'hmnn' from the raven haired boy. She climb up on his shoulder and surprisingly the boy did not even grunt at the baby. He look surprisingly calm when she humming playing with the yellow bird and her rabbit.

 **XXXxxxoooxxxXXX**

Tsuna pant exhausted after his dying will flame gone because his home tutor apparently a demon said to him it for his training for battle of the rings. Tsuna groan to himself finding that he in his boxer… again… Reborn throw Tsuna spare cloth and he quickly wear it.

"Does this really necessary? I really don't want to be mafia boss!!", Tsuna shriek.

Reborn look at him with his blank black eyes "You know you cannot turn your back when your family going to in danger. They already accept their role", he turn his pistol towards Tsuna and make the brunnete shriek.

"But I really don't wanna be mafia boss!!!", Tsuna wailed when Reborn hit his head with Leon mallet. Tsuna groan in pain clutching his head tears at the back of his eyes.

This is when he saw Hibari on the other side of the road assuming he patrolling Namimori. It not surprising since the raven hair really love the town. He might think that Hibari do own the town. Oh how he don't even know how true his hyper intuition telling him.

His eyes trail to a small cute figure on the right of Hibari shoulder that playing with a rabbit and Hibird.

'Eh?"

As if hearing Tsuna gasp, the baby on the raven shoulder stop playing with her companion and turn to meet Tsuna big brown eyes with her blank brown eyes.

The baby appearance were weird. Her head covered with piece of cloth that cover her neck. Her dress is beautiful kebaya that he thought he seen in a history book, a long little shawl that placed around her both arms, under her left eyes were several crescent moon tattoo and the thing that really caught his attention is the silver pacifier that she wear on her chest. The unknown baby smile to Tsuna and almost make his chest fluttered.

Before Tsuna manage to ask Reborn about the unknown baby, possibly an arcobaleno gone along with the raven head.

"What is it Tsuna?", Reborn ask looking at his student weird face as if trying to asking something but Tsuna keep wiping his eyes and his mouth gaping. Iritated, Reborn shoot around Tsuna legs making the teen scramble and run when Reborn exclaim that Tsuna practice will be tripled.

Tsuna keep mesmerizing the sweet smile coming from that unknown baby. His heart flutter even more.

" _Why do I feel like I known that baby?",_ Tsuna ask to himself while running to save his own life from his demon tutor, Reborn.

 **XXXxxxoooxxxXXX**

A/N : Hahahhaha…. Thank you to Aryst Rosette for review my story and to those who read, like and follow this story.

This story is around the middle of Battle of The Rings Arc… maybe around before the cloud battle. As you can see, Hibari is the type of person who like cute thing even if he didn't show it. Sooo.. I will make that my oc pretty attach with the Cloud Vongola. She do have her own animal. And it is a rabbit.. A White rabbit named Usa.

I'm rambling and still did not give my oc name and power am I? Okay.. Her name is Bulan, but she have another name too (that will be a secret for now). Her curse is the opposite of the Sky arcobaleno and her ability is unknown for now.

Translation Malay :

1)Terima kasih : Thank you


	3. Chapter 3: Cloud Battle

Tittle : Bulan

Author : AiraAura

Summary : There also a person who share the curse of the Sky Arcobaleno. The one who share half of it for a very long time so the Sky Arcobaleno's can be with their child for a little longer.. No one know about that person except Checker Face and Sepira. The one who hiding under the moon.

 **Chapter 3: Cloud Battle**

"Onii-sann…", a small soft hand tug the sleeve of the sleeping skylark on the rooftop of the school. The boy grunt and his expression soften when he look at the little baby trying to wake him up. Hibari sit and pat the girl head. He wonder why but the baby latch to him since yesterday and follow him home. He never question her where she live and he okay with it since she such a cute herbivore. Being close with her make he calm unlike when he with the other black hitman baby.

"Onii-san.. Me.. Usa.. Hungry.. Food?", the small herbivore tilt her head cutely. He pull out his phone and messaging his second-in-command, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Not long after that the Kusakabe come to the roof with some food.

"Yayyyy!!!! Foodddd!!!!", the small baby run and jumping around the second-in- command of Namimori Highschool. Both of them can't help themselves from thinking how cute the girl. She gluttony eat the food and give the carrot to her familiar, Usa and they eat happily.

Kasukabe looking at the girl asking. "Little girl. What is your name? And why aren't you at home with your family?"

He meet with a blank stare of the girl. She gulp and open her mouth, "My name is Bulan. This my rabbit.. Usa.. Usa my family. Home…. Don't have .. Home.. **Tak ada** ", and she resume to eat.

Hibari and Kusakabe eyes widen when she said she don't have home and the family she got just the rabbit.

"Why you keep following Hibari-san", he ask again.

At this question she smile brightly "Onii-san looks like Alu!! **Serupa!! Serupa!!** Same!!", she hug Hibari arms.

Hibari and Kusakabe sometimes cant really understand when she keep mixing with foreigner language. What they understand is that Hibari looks like this person named ' _Alu_ '. Either that person died or left her alone, that a mystery since the girl cant really speak for herself.

"Herbivor", hearing this Bulan look at him with her big chestnut eyes. "You living with me after this", at this Bulan eyes sparkling and nod her eyes excitedly. Kusakabe widen his eyes as the perfect voluntary to shelter the small baby.

" _This small girl might have a good influence on boss",_ his thought stop when he felt Hibari death glare.

"I.. If you want more.. You can ask me okay?", he shuttered and the girl smile as the man not noticing a certain hitman landing near but hidden from them.

 **"Sedap!!",** the small girl blink her blank chestnut eyes when her pacifier creating a mist that only her can see to a certain direction. She look at to that direction only to meet another black blank eyes. A certain small chameleon on his fedora hat. She blink several time looking at the other baby and resume eating. The others never notice the hitman leave them after the two baby accouter.

 **XXXxxxoooxxxXXX**

Reborn were just scouting around the school thinking what kind of battle will happen this night since it is the battle of Cloud ring. Hibari vs Gola Mosca. Hibari were not suppose to be back until this evening but for some reason Dino said that Hibari lost interest after he save a little baby girl from being hit by a van. Now that is interesting since Hibari is the type who would resume his battle even if he save people unintentionally. The other baby must be special if even the stoic skylark stop in the middle of his battle.

 **"Sedap!!",** a small voice distract him from his thought. He look at a the figure that small like him but a girl, wearing some traditional kebaya and hijab covered her head that certainly is rare in Japan since that is not a traditional or even a normal cloth in Japan. Earlier the figure as if knowing him standing there look at him. Their eyes were similar blank minus the color. Her face have several moon tatoo under her left eyes. She also have a white rabbit near her that happily munching the carrot. But the most surprising about the others is when he notice the colorless pacifier on her and the silver white mist that looks like trying to reach him. The mist gone before reaching him when the girl look back at the raven haired boy and resuming eating her meal. He jump away with glider Leon and this discovery intriguer him.

"That baby…. I need to know who is she. Its not possible. The only fail arcobaleno I know is Lal Mirch. The who is she?"

 **XXXxxxoooxxxXXX**

 **CLOUD RING BATTLE**

"Herbivor. I need to battle that thing first", Hibari look at the baby blankly when the said baby don't want to move from his shoulder.

At this point the others of respective team already were sweatdrop when the baby girl pouting and still wont leave the skylark. This is the first time Tsuna and the others sees Hibari act calm even though the girl keep annoy him not letting him battle.

"Do you see what I see?", Gokudera face panic.

"Hahaha. That girl really cute",Yamamoto claimed.

"…. I don't think.. That's the problem now", Dino said nervously.

"That.. K..kid.. Tamed Hibari-san!!", Tsuna almost cried seeing Hibari and baby taming state.

". . . .", Reborn can only observe as he need more information on the girl. Even him, the greatest hitman cant find any information on the girl. " _Who is she?",_ he thought to himself.

Bulan look at the big robot in front of her still latching on Hibari shoulder tightly. When the battle begin by the Cervello twin commence the fight. Hibari can only dodge as he knew that the baby must have something cause she tried to prevent this battle.

"Gola Mosca. Kill that trash", Xanxus still sitting on his throne ordered the robot. The robot shooting more missile towards him and the baby. He still dodge wondering how come the little baby still calm.

"Onii-san.."

"Hmnn..", dodging another missile and bullets.

She point to the center of the body. "Inside… a sky… its weak.. Nii-san need to.. Take him out.. Or the sky will die", she said childishly.

At this, Hibari shoot towards Gora Mosca and separate the head and the arms from the body. He use his tonfa to slice the chest of the the robot cloud. He heard gasp and his eyes almost widen toi when he sees what inside the robot.

"That is Vongola Nono!!!", Gokudera exclaim. He heard 'tch' from the Varia.

Bulan jump from Hibari shoulder and run towards the old man in the robot. She touch his chest and they covered in silver white flame. A bullet come towards her and Vongola Nono, Hibari not fast enough to reach for his new little companion when Tsuna in his dying will mode save Bulan and unconscious Vongola Nono.

"How could you do this to your own father?!! And this to this child! You going to kill them!!", Tsuna exclaimed. His now amber eyes full of anger realizing that Xanxus would do anything to get the Vongola rings and become Decimo himself.

"They deserve it.. He deserve it.. They are all trash!", Xanxus locked his aim on Tsuna. This intterupted by the announce fron the twin Cervello.

"This battle will be invalid since there too many interruption from outside people and from them who are not suppose to be in this battle", the first Cervello speak.

"Because of this the result of earlier battle is draw. Tomorrow we will having the Sky ring battle to determine the one who will become Vongola Decimo",the other Cervello ended her speak.

"Why it have to be like this", Tsuna whisper sadly after the Varia and the Cervello leaves with he still on the kneeling with Bulan in his arms. Bulan blink several times before peck on Tsuna nose.

"Hiee?!!", this result his dying will dissolve and his amber eyes turn to a regular brown eyes. Looking at the small baby in his arms. Tsuna feel like he is drawn to the baby. He felt safe and comfort from the small baby. It just like the feeling he felt wheb he were little.

"No sad face~~ Nii-chan strong.. You will be okay..",she smile fondly at the brunnete. With that she jump back to Hibari and walk to their home.

Tsuna still not moving from his place only flinch when he were hit by hammer Leon asking him what he dreaming about.

"I think.. I meet her before..", with that more question entered the hitman mind.

 **XXXxxxoooxxxXXX**

 **A/N**

: Helllooooooo!!!! Im really sorry… I kinda forgot to update and my muse slowly vanish… but I will try not to abandon this.. I think. Oh and for comment from before.

 **Guest** : Yes.. She will stay with Hibari Kyoya aka the madness of Namimori.

 **ACasualPotato** : Actually.. Yes.. She will meet all of them eventually as or not as arcobaleno. And as for representative battle.. I havent even think of that yet since I am really awful in plot. And for other question.. It's a secret.

 **MiharuTousaka** : Yes.. English is not my first language and I'm awful in it. Thank you for interested to read and patient with my awful English~~

 **Translation Malay** :

1) Tak ada: Do not have

2)Serupa: similar

3)Sedap: Delicious


End file.
